


Thunderstorms

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, this was for a tumblr prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Annabeth Chase hates more than thunderstorms is how much Percy loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it ain't mine

Annabeth Chase hated thunderstorms. They were loud and annoying, but the worst part about thunderstorms was probably how much Percy loved them. He loved them so much that he was currently begging Annabeth to pull over the car they were in so that he could stand in the rain.

"Please Annabeth?" Percy begged.

"No, I am not stopping so you can go stand in the rain. Besides you'll get my car wet." Annabeth was not about to let him ruin her car, this car in immaculate condition and her boyfriend's weird habits were not going to ruin that.

"Come on, Annabeth, what's the worst that could happen?" Annabeth considered letting him out, and then just driving away without him.

"You'll ruin my car."

"No I won't, I promise."

"How?"

"Magic."

Annabeth looked at him, unimpressed.

"You can get out if you're willing to walk home."

"That's five miles Annabeth, I can't walk five miles!"

"Then I guess you're staying in the car then."

"But I don't want to!"

"Then walk."

"Urgh, Annabeth just stop the car and come outside with me."

"No."

"What are you, chicken?" Percy knew exactly how to get to her.

"No! I am not chicken."

"Then come outside." Percy smirked, he had got her now.

"No!"

"Then you're chicken."

"Percy, I am not scared."

"Annabeth, I think you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Annabeth raised her voice.

"Yes you are." Percy matched her volume.

They carried on this argument for the next five minutes before Annabeth cracked.

"OK FINE!" She yelled. "Maybe I'm a little scared of thunderstorms." Her voice angry as she glared holes in the road in front of them.

"You didn't need to yell." Percy felt bad, but Annabeth looked to angry at him to hear out his apology so he figured he would just wait for her to calm down before pushing the subject further.  
ooOOoo  
Later that night when they were back at the apartment hey share and Annabeth seemed to have chilled out a bit, so Percy decided it was time.

"Hey, Annabeth, look I'm sorry about earlier I-I didn't mean to upset you." Percy looked over to her from where he was sat on the floor to where she was sat on the sofa.

"It's fine, really." She reassured, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"No, it's not. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I-"

"No, Percy, it's really fine." She cut off, looking up now.

"No. It's not. I upset you and that's not okay." Percy stood up and walked over to her and sat next to her. "I am so sorry Annabeth."

"Percy-"

"No, Annabeth, don't try to tell me it's fine when I clearly upset-" Annabeth cut him off by kissing him, it only lasted a second and their noses bashed together but it shut him up.

"Percy, it's fine, I'm over it. It wasn't that big of a secret anyway. I mean, Piper and Frank already know and by now I'm pretty sure Hazel's guessed. I just hope nobody tells the Stolls, they can't be trusted with any secret, no matter how small." Percy laughed at that.

"So, we're good?" Percy raised his eyebrow hopefully

"We're good." Percy bumped his fist in the air and heard Annabeth mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "dork", but he ignored that.


End file.
